SwanQueen One shots
by Ali Davis
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots. Mostly SwanQueen Rated M, smut, fluff, femslash, don't like don't read. I take request so PM me.
1. Reginas Jelousy

Regina glared at Ruby who was obviously flirting with Emma.

"Granny, tequila shot," Regina said.

"Don't go snipping at me girl," Granny said as she poured Regina the shot. Regina grabbed it and down the shot. Granny shook her head as she filled the glass again.

"Oh come on Ems, dance with me," Ruby pouted stepping a little closer, running her hand down Emmas forearm. Emma sighed sitting her glass down.

"I guess," Emma said. Ruby squealed and took her hand. Emma chuckled as she followed and started dancing. Ruby turned and placed Emmas hands on her hip as her ass grinding into Emma.

Belle sighed sitting down a few Stools down from Regina. "What can I get you Belle?" Granny asked.

"Rhode island sweet tea," belle said. Granny lifted an eyebrow as she made it.

"You sure you need it?" Granny asked. Belle looked at ruby grinding on Emma as they danced close together in a more sexual way.

"Yeah, I need it," belle said. Granny noticed the look and sighed putting the tea down in front of her. Regina clinched her jaw, using magic to push ruby away from Emma, chuckling as she made ruby drop her glass a few times.

"Ruby if you drop one more glass you are doing dishes for the next month," Granny said.

"I swear I'm not meaning to, it's like I don't have any control of my hand," Ruby said as she got another cup. Regina smirked as she sipped her drink. Belle looked at Ruby then sighed looking around, catching a glimpse of Reginas finger tips sparkling. Belle heard a mother glass drop.

"This is the third shirt I've had to change in to," Ruby said. Belle looked and saw Ruby's shirt covered in her drink and a glass shattered in the floor. Belle chuckled as she got up and went over sitting next to Regina.

"Alright Ruby, dishes for a month and these glasses are coming out of your paycheck," Granny said.

"Offer to clean it up and repair the glass with magic, it will make you look innocent," Belle said as she took a sip of her second tea. Regina looked at Belle skeptically then did what Belle suggested.

"Granny, Ruby, I'll be happy to help with that," Regina said waving her hand making the glass repair, the liquid in the floor disappear and the stain to remove itself.

"Thanks Regina," Ruby said happily.

"You're still doing dishes," Granny said.

"How'd you figure it out?" Regina slurred out.

"Your fingertips, they do this sparkly thing, then a glass dropped and I put two and two together," Belle said.

"You were always smart," Regina said.

"Were? I thought I still was," Belle said. Regina chuckled.

"I'll buy you another," Regina said gesturing to Granny to get another for Belle.

"Now," Regina said facing her and giving her a stern look. Well as stern a look Regina could do when she was drunk. "Why did you help me?" Regina asked.

"Honestly?" Belle asked and Regina nodded. "I'm jealous, that should be me dancing with Ruby," Belle said both of them getting quite as Granny refilled Belles drink.

"Thank you Granny," Belle said.

"Yeah, yeah," Granny said going to her other customers. When Granny left they continued to talk.

"So you have a thing for the big bad wolf, what? Lose one beast and you have to go to another?" Regina said. Belle opened and closed her mouth, hurt clear in her eyes. Regina sighed, knowing she messed up.

"I'm sorry, I just…I'm on edge," Regina said glancing at Emma and Ruby who were dancing close again.

"It's ok," Belle said in understanding, sipping her drink.

* * *

A few more minutes went by and Emma and Ruby were sitting in the booth across from each other laughing.

Belle sighed.

"Well, that's about all I can take of the giggling and laughing," Belle said stumbling as she got up. Regina chuckled.

"You ok?" Regina asked.

"I am fine, Madame Mayor," Belle slurred as she walked. Regina laughed holding her hands up in surrender. She smirked as she watched belle go towards the table Emma and Ruby were at. Regina waved her hand and belle gasped as she landed in Rubys lap. Both of them froze as they looked into each others eyes.

Emma smirked at them and got up, going over to Regina.

"Pretending to be drunk is horrible," Emma groaned.

"You're not drunk?" Regina asked.

"Of course I'm not drunk," Emma said, glancing down at Reginas view of cleavage.

"Well I am, so take me home miss. Swan," Regina said getting up from the stool.

"Do I get some of your apple cider?" Emma asked.

"Dear, if you take me home right now you can taste more than just apple cider," Regina husked. Emma shivered at Reginas tone.

"Fuck even when your drunk your voice is laced with sex," Emma said as she helped Regina put on the jacket ghosting her lips over Reginas ear from behind, smirking as she felt Regina shiver.

"Love, where are you going?"

"Oh for crying out loud," Emma said. "Stop calling me love, we are over, I'm gay you were a huge mistake," Emma said.

"Oh come on love, you didn't even give me a chance in bed," Hook said getting into Emmas personal space. Regina growled and stepped between them, pushing him away from Emma, the entire diner got quite, except Ruby and Belle who were making out heavily in the booth.

"She is mine you filthy pirate," Regina said, the evil queen clear in her voice. Emma shivered, loving this side of Regina.

"No she isn't," Killian said. Regina lifted an eyebrow and turned to Emma, taking her face gently into her hands and kissing her passionately. Emma stiffened then wrapped her arms around Reginas waist and deepened the kiss. Everyone in the diner gapped at the show. Regina pulled away with a smirk.

"Believe her now," Regina said white smoke making them disappear and reappear. Regina turned and smiled at Emma. "So you do actually listen to me?"

"Well how can I not when your beautiful self is teaching me," Emma whispered. Regina pushed Emma on the bed and straddled her. Emmas breath hitched as she leaned forward and kissed her. Regina moaned into the kiss as she made their clothes disappear.

Emma gasped at the sudden touch of Reginas bare skin against hers. Emma flipped them over and laid her down, kissing her neck as she traced wet folds. Regina gasped and arched into Emmas touch reaching between them, wanting to do it together. Emma nodded in understanding as they both entered each other and moaned loudly.

Emma matched pace as they went slow, pumping in and out of each other and kissing each other passionately.

"Oh Emma," Regina moaned as she came.

"Regina," Emma moaned as she came.

"I love you," Regina whispered not realizing what she said until it was to late.

"Emma, I'm so sorry I…" Emma interrupted her, kissing her deeply.

"I love you too," Emma whispered with a wide smile. Regina smiled and kissed her as they spent the whole night in moans.


	2. Eating like a child

"Really Miss. Swan?" Regina asked as she watched the blonde finish her dessert. Henry was at his grandparents while Regina and Emma had their ice cream and movie date night.

"What?" Emma asked, some ice cream going down her chin.

"You eat like a child," Regina said as she put the bowls in the sink.

"I do not," Emma defending herself.

"Really?" Regina said running her thumb over the ice cream on Emmas chin and showing it to her.

"That could have been anyone's," Emma mumbled. Regina couldn't help but chuckle as she sucked it off her thumb. Emma watched and just starred at her, watching Regina suck it off her thumb. Regina smiled as she saw Emmas eyes darken.

"I think you have a little more on your neck," Regina husked. Emma shivered as she heard Reginas sex filled voice. Regina licked Emmas pulse point then sucked on it, making Emma shiver and moan.

"Regina," Emma whimpered, gripping her waist. Regina hummed and enveloped them in purple smoke. Emma gasped as her back was on Reginas bed and Regina was now straddling her. Regina kissed Emma passionately and grind her hips. Emma moaned and flipped them over, Emma now in between Reginas legs.

"I'll show you I don't eat like a child," Emma said.

"Prove it princess," Regina said with a smirk. Emma chuckled as she magicked their clothes and nipped at Reginas neck. Regina moaned as Emma kissed and sucked down her body.

Emma kissed and nipped the inside of Reginas thighs.

"Emma, stop teasing," Regina whimpered, thrusting her hips up. Emma stopped teasing her and sucked Reginas clit into her mouth. Regina moaned as she arched her hips. Emma held her hips as she swirled her tongue inside of Regina.

"Oh yes Emma," Regina moaned gripping Emmas hair. Emma moaned and scraped her teeth across Reginas clit.

"Fuck," Regina yelled out as she came. Emma continued suck Reginas clit, moaning as she tasted Regina on her tongue.

Regina panted as she came down, her hold on Emmas hair loosening. Emma placed open mouth kisses as she crawled up Reginas body, ghosting her lips over Reginas.

"So do you still think I eat like a child?" Emma smirked. Regina chuckled.

"Definitely not, princess" Regina said pulling Emma down and kissing her passionately.


End file.
